


Аурум

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Female Edward Elric, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Рой всегда считал, что война - не только мужское дело. Но некоторых женщин он предпочёл бы держать от неё подальше.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка сделать фем Эда, а не просто прирастить ему сиськи. Попытка обновить связь, возникшую между полковником и Эдом. Ну и, конечно, попытка сломать стандартный Рой/Риза.  
> Эксперименты, короче.
> 
> И кто не знает, аурум - это хим.название золота.

Рою не нужно было золото. Аурум, обычный благородный металл. Он мог легко сделать его сам, и ради него не пошевелил бы и пальцем. Рою нужна была власть: власть над людьми, над умами, порою - над женщинами. Он и сам не знал, станет ли тираном или спасителем.

У него было ровно одно золото, которое ему было нужно. Среди золотого моря шипящего песка её короткие, жёсткие волосы вкупе с тёплыми, но уставшими и тоскливыми глазами были желанным оазисом... Который предстояло ещё спасти от многочисленной стали, летавшей вокруг и так и норовившую быстрым движением перерезать нити иногда палаток, иногда - жизни.

Рою всегда казалось, что война - не только мужское дело, и многие ненавидели его за это мнение. Но он продолжал считать, что эта женщина не только может - хочет сражаться. Её пальцы всегда сплетались с винтовкой в неразрывную цепь, логичную и понятную. Захочешь - глаз не оторвёшь. А станет ли женщина сражаться, если она не захочет?

Рой всегда называл её "этой женщиной" про себя, отдавая дань царственной силе стержня, заставлявшую её стоять ровно и спокойно даже над могилами друзей. Её звания были не так важны: будь она хоть рядовым, хоть фюрером, Рой бы не изменил своё к ней отношение.

Но и у этой женщины была слабость. Одна хрупкая хрустальная колонна в белокаменном дворце силы. Рой о ней знал, но не спешил ломать эту хрупкую подпорку. Он не был злым человеком, и не хотел владеть умом этой женщины путём жестокости. Она того не заслужила.

Рой всегда считал, что война - и женское дело. Но кого-то бы он запер в тесной клетке, но не пустил бы туда. Поберег бы сокровище на лучшие дни. Хотя сокровище ли? Хрупкое, пластичное золото с не сложившейся толком судьбой. Но Рою не хотелось, чтобы это золото смяли раньше времени. И он даже не знал, наступит ли нужное время.

Эта девчонка была смела. Её храбрость порой напоминала попытки вывалиться из стальной скорлупы, в которой она сидела последние годы. Маленький цыплёнок, она явно ввязалась не в то, на что её хватило бы, но только задирала нос и ругалась похлеще матроса, когда кто-то ей об этом говорил.

Она не любила, когда её звали Эдриен, предпочитая короткое пацанское "Эд". Она любила широкие штаны, скрывающие её худые ноги, и куртки нараспашку, чтобы скрывать свою грудь. Даже своё прозвище говорила в мужском роде: "Стальной", но никак не "Стальная". Она ненавидела свой рост, ругая на чём свет стоит каждого, кто его упомянет, но упорно не носила каблуки. Несмотря на всё это, она любила свою косу.

Эдриен была второй, кого длинные волосы делали похожей на мальчика. Рой тихо улыбался этому странному совпадению: обе золотые, обе с лабиринтом вместо прямой судьбы, обеих судьба послала на войну. Но если одной из них оружие было к лицу, то другая убивать не хотела.

Стальная всегда считала Роя убийцей, и он был, по сути, согласен. Но она была одной из немногих его ненавистников, которая не боялась запачкаться в невидимой крови, оставшейся у него на руках. Не будь она незрелой рожью, случайно попавшей в пустыню с кровавыми озёрами, Рой бы даже радовался, что она попала именно к нему.

Эд любила жизнь. Любила умершую мать, любила своих сослуживцев, любила все города, куда её за руку привела судьба. Рой понимал, за что эта женщина любила эту девчонку. И Рой прекрасно осознавал, что, несмотря на желание власти, не мог сломать её, пусть это было и просто. Не только она привязалась к этому маленькому шторму.

И всё же Рой бы хотел нарядить её в платье и снять протезы с её тела. Но он-то знал: она всё равно накинет поверх широкий плащ кровавого цвета. Да и шрамы останутся навсегда.


End file.
